


stargazing leads to 3 am airplane flights

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, just a couple of boys romanticizing their lives u know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: late night stargazing dates and even later night flights, the universe put peter and flash together, and together they'll go anywhere; starting with kansas.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	stargazing leads to 3 am airplane flights

**Author's Note:**

> i started school this week!! im a sophomore now!! and two days into the school year i retract water poisoning. apparently there IS such thing as too much water and it’s about 9 slices of watermelons worth. so i’m writing this as i’m sick with a fever due to literal poisoning. i think it turned out nicely but then again i’ve been kind of out of it loopy all day, so if there’s any errors sorry i have a 102.8 temperature! i might edit it and expand it later but idk, i'm not fond of the ending. hope you enjoy!

“do you ever wonder where you would be if the universe didn’t put us in new york?” flash asked as him and peter were stargazing together, laying in the bed of the truck flash borrowed (okay, maybe he stole the keys without asking, but hey! it's basically the same thing if you're going to return it.) from his dad. it was loaded with blankets and pillows, something right out of a cliche romance movie.

“yeah, and to be honest i don’t care where it would have put me. not as long as im with you” peter smiled sweetly at him, to which flash returned a sheepish smile.

“aw, that’s so sweet but i  _ do _ care where the universe puts me, i wish i was in kansas.” 

“kansas?” peter snorted. “why kansas? bailey pickett from suite life on deck? wizard of oz?"

flash chuckled and shook his head. “no, like middle of nowhere and you have to pass three wheat fields just to get to the grocery store kind of kansas."

"three wheat fields? you know there's probably not a town in kansas big enough to have three wheat fields  _ and _ a grocery store. it's one or the other." 

flash shifted his weight onto his bent elbows, propping himself up on them and tilting his head, though his eyes never left the stars.

"okay, not every town is that small. but there are some insanely small ones, like did you know there’s a town in kansas that’s so small people hold their breath when they drive through it?”

“really?” 

“yeah, i wish i could go there. just leave the city. go to a small town and just life freely there. i guess, like, a fresh start? ‘cause here, everybody knows me, but outside of here there’s so many chances for me to live somewhere where the bar is set so low i could raise it by simply existing, you know?”

peter, apparently, did not know, because when flash turned his head to  ~~ gaze longingly into his eyes ~~ gauge his reaction, peter had his eyes glued to his phone where his fingers were moving at such a speed you’d think he didn’t have control over them.

“did you hear any of what i just said?” 

no response.

"alright, fine. forg-"

“there’s a flight to kansas city leaving at 3 am tonight -er, tomorrow? it’s only about 3 hours long.” peter said as he looked up from his phone, eyes shining with a wide smile.

“peter parker, you’re the best boyfriend ever.” he watched with adoration as peter’s face turned red.

“we’ll stop by my apartment to pack, then go to yours, and then we’re off to the airport!”

flash gently held peter’s hand, pressing it to his lips before sitting up straight.

“well let’s get a move on parker, don’t want to miss our flight.”

**Author's Note:**

> living in kansas is just *passes wheat field* *passes corn field* *passes pretty lake* *passes wheat field* *passes corn field* *passes pretty lake* *eat cinnamon roll with chili* *romanticize your life bc kansas is kinda boring* *passes wheat field* *passes corn field* so i wrote a story where someone romanticizes kansas instead of me dreaming about living in norway <3


End file.
